Fox and the Hound Fanon Wikia
Welcome to the Fox and the Hound Fanon Wikia Welcome! This is a fanon website for the movie "Fox and the Hound" and it's midquel "Fox and the Hound 2". You can make characters and write stories and whatever you wish as long as you abide by all the rules! Rules All these rules MUST be followed 1. No "This story sucks", "I hate this story, I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby-speech", "change it now, awful." "the story is horrible. DELETE STRIKE!!!" "No, just no.." ALL of these have to stop. You may say you have a voice, opinion, right to speak etc... but, if you didn't notice everyone else has a thing called feelings This is not singling out users. Just stating OUR opinion. 2. No cyber-bulling! If you are being rude to anybody and will not stop, you will be blocked 3. No creating pages or posting comments that include a fanon or canon character dying unless it's your own character, or you have obtained permission. The page, Thread or comment will be deleted automatically and will be given a warning. If done one more time, you will be blocked 4. Do not just contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board. This wiki is to create fanon characters and stories to have fun,and be creative 5. Don’t be rude on the chat room or we will ban you from chat. 6. No spamming! This includes placing random categories. (Ex. placing "Character" category on a story page) 7. Don’t rename pages for no reason. 8. Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page or don't touch at all 9. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features. 10. Don't copy story ideas. You can do it only if the user approves. 11. Don't ask to be a chat mod or admin constantly will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins 12. If a user doesn't like the comments you post, they will be deleted. (and no complaining about that your comment was deleted, there are usually reasons why they are) 13. Always ask for the user's permission for their OC's (original character/ own character) , Story line , plot, or ideas before creating a story of it 14. Dont copy OC's if someone has an OC that sounds very very similar to the original creators OC's and the text depending they will be marked for deletion 15. Don't trace and/or copy other people's art. All art is copyrighted to the people who drew them, as well as any art that comes from the movies, Screenshots are copyrighted to the makers of the movie. If you post anyone's art that does not belong to you, this will be considered spam and will be deleted as soon as it is seen. Note: If you have permission from the original artist, make a note somewhere and provide a link somewhere to provide proof that you have permission. Make sure to always credit the artist in the caption. If it was giftart or an art trade with another user, then you may put it on your page with CREDIT to the artist in the caption. Just to be clear, this also applies to profile pictures and posting pictures on your page. You need to ask before you post them. 16. No Offensive language- whether it be in chat or in story comments. If it is in chat, you will be given a warning and if you continue, you will be kicked/banned from chat. If it's in comments, the comments will be deleted and you will face disciplinary action if you continue to. 17. Don't make your own rules after administrators tell you you've broken some, If you have suggestions please ask us, but don't make your own. 18. Do not jump into other users' Message Wall chats. Users can get annoyed if someone randomly jumps in and joins the RP or conversation. This includes leaving a message in the middle of the RP asking to join. If a user wants you to join, they should ask you. 19. Do not overly ask for art requests. The artists are people too and don't like to draw more than necessary. They're not art dispensers and will let people know if they ARE taking requests- but do not ask. Especially if they make it clear on their pages. 20. Always check that a particular song hasn't already been used before making a song article for it. People get annoyed when they do a song artcle and see later that someone else did the same thing. It's repetitive. You can only do a song that someone else did if you have permission from the original user and can prove it in a message wall post. 21: All users must be at least 13 due to federal law, and Wikia policy any users that are proven under-aged will be reported to Wikia Staff, This includes Wiki Contributors (I.Ps). 22: Don't accuse every new user of being a troll/sock without enough proof. We don't want to scare away legitimate new users away from the Wiki. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse